


Heart Brake

by 2scoopsrice



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Aliens, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Car Accidents, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cats, Couches, Feels, Gen, Human, Marriage, Mechanics, Police, Science Fiction, Tears, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2scoopsrice/pseuds/2scoopsrice
Summary: On the way home from the grocery store, a man hits a cat and refuses to stop.Originally written: 1/6/20
Kudos: 1





	Heart Brake

**Author's Note:**

> dude this shit is fuckin' bummer days
> 
> I wrote this cause I wanted to get better at arguing, I don't really feel like I got any better, it doesn't really feel very natural with their facial expressions or their gesturing, unfortunately
> 
> the ending is kind of abrupt because I was bumming myself out and also it was 3 in the morning
> 
> in my opinion, the lady was right and the guy was being a dick

“You know, I seriously don’t fucking understand” she yelled, “why it’s so GOD DAMN HARD for you to be a good person!” hands gesturing wildly at face level, face scrunched up in building rage. She slammed the door to their apartment behind them, while he shivered with exasperation and set the groceries on the counter. He closed his eyes, put his hands on his face, sighed, and began to explain again in a tone of voice that wouldn’t be out of place for conversing with a kindergartener. “I’ve told you already. What the fuck am I supposed to do about it? Me stopping wouldn’t have done shit. That poor fucker was dead the second I heard it pop under the wheel. She recoiled, forced to relive the sickening sensation again. He took a knife out of the drawer and began to cut up a cucumber. “I’ll make the salad first since I guess you’re a fucking vegan now.” He avoided eye contact as he chopped quickly and aggressively, and put them into the bowl. “Wow, really taking your anger out on that cucumber, huh?” she snarled.

“And how the fuck would you know, huh? she broke out in strident laughter with a bitter grin on her face. “You never even looked back. You barely even braked!” she exclaimed, clenching her fists as tightly as she could. “That could have been someone’s pet, you know. Would it have fucking killed you to just check? It barely would have taken five minutes!” Now peeling carrots, he’d had enough. He put the vegetable peeler on the table and stared her directly in the eyes. “God! You’re always pinning shit on me. Get stung by a bee? Shouldn’t have scared it. Stepped on a dog’s foot? should’ve been looking where I’m walking. Have you ever even considered the possibility that maybe, just maybe, it’s the owner’s fault for letting their shitty little goblin roam on the streets in pitch fucking black? You’re right I could have stopped, but do you know how much shit I have to do now? If I had stopped, it would have been a whole fucking ordeal.” His volume now matched hers, and he was dancing all around the kitchen, waving his hands. “Maybe after dealing with the police for a few fucking hours, you won’t be nearly as enthusiastic about saving the life of one precious kitty at all costs.” 

Cats were a common pet animal, imported to the planet by the millions for their fluff and their companionship. But like their marriage, sometimes the love fades away and morphs into hatred and a burden. Stray cats were a common sight in many places, and many owners let their cats roam in the open, even during the night. Natural predators and unfortunate incidents made sure many never made it home. The salad all but abandoned by now, the two were now gesturing at each other angrily on opposite sides of the living room couch. He spoke again, his tone an odd mixture of exhaustion, exasperation, and turgid rage, now looking at the ceiling. “And honestly, even if that little fucker was alive, what do you think it would’ve done to stop? It’s surely expired by now anyway, and I’m sure a trip to the vet would’ve changed nothing. And even if it made it, what do you think its life would be like? Crippled beyond belief? Breathing through a tube? Do they even do that for cats? Leaving it alone was mercy.” 

She exhaled loudly, her ears flopping flat against her head. Her voice was hoarse from screaming but still filled with venom. “Fuck off. You know you don’t believe that. You’re just trying to justify yourself because you’re being a colossal dickhead.” “Ugh. I’m seriously so fucking sick of this. Why are you so vehement about this? What did you expect us to do? Adopt it? Take it home? There’s no way we could take care of something like that, especially if it doesn’t have any legs and half a lung. I know you. The animal shelter would guilt trip you into donating more than we could even afford. We already have to pay for the damage to the car, and I’m sure when I go to the police they’ll make us pay a fine or some shit. Just let it go. It’s already over.” They both looked at each other with resigned resentment, dried tears flowed down her face. “It’d be super easy to just apologize. I am seriously not in the mood to talk anymore, and you aren’t either. But that would be too easy for you, wouldn’t it? You hate hate hate hate being wrong. Death over dishonor, right? I’m not even mad about the cat, really. you’re just fucking refusing to admit that you’re wrong and it’s pissing me off. All it would take would be ‘I’m sorry. I should have stopped.’ and I would’ve at least been a little happier. But god forbid I’m happy, right?” Her throat trembled, on the verge of tears again. He stared into her eyes and felt a pang of guilt. “You know what?”

“I’m sorry. I really am. Not just for not stopping, but for dragging this shit out to the very end.”


End file.
